Fragile
by PyroWriter
Summary: Everyone’s so interested in Ray and Lily, Lily and Travis, Travis and Ray. How can you make a love triangle when there’s four friends? You can’t one’s gonna be left out. And when you’re drowning in your own life and all your friends are too busy


This takes place right after the season finale. Lily and Travis leaned in and...read you'll see what happened. Everyone's so interested in Ray and Lily, Lily and Travis, Travis and Ray. How can you make a love triangle when there's four friends? You can't one's gonna be left out. And being left out hurts. You're drowning in your own life. And when all your friends are too busy with each other. Who's gonna rescue you?...

Robbie lay on his bed with his eyes wide open. His room was dark and quiet and he like it that way. It was easier to think in. The only light that penetrated his room was from the moon's gracious beams. He signed heavily into the silence that was broken by some creature of the night or one of his family members moving around the house.

He wasn't physically tired and it couldn't have been later than 8:30, but still he prayed in sleep. Sleep was the only thing that could, though only breifly, take his mind off the headache and heartbreak that that day, not to mention the past two or three, had brought.

The truth was he blamed himself. For it. For everything. He couldn't have changed what anyone else had done. He couldn't have changed Ray's feelings about Lily. He couldn't have stopped Travis from kissing Lily, or Lily from kissing Travis, or however it had happened, nor the disaterous events that followed. He couldn't have stopped Ray from going back down stairs. He couldn't have stopped Lily from kissing Travis again, or whoever kissed who. He couldn't have stopped Ray from seeing it. Or could he? As he mulled it over in his mind, he realized he could. At least part of it. He could have stopped Ray from going down the stairs and seeing Travis and Lily kiss. But how could he have known? How could have seen it coming? Things had just started to get back to normal and not even two hours later everything fell back to pieces. If only he hadn't told Ray Lily had feelings for him. If only Lily hadn't told him about her feeling. But she had and he had and everything had and it just...sucked. Why...why..wh...

The cellphone on the nightstand next to Robbie's bed started vibrating distubing his train of thought. He rolled over to grab it, did so, flipped it open, and, without checking the ID, accepted the call. That was a big mistake.

"Hel...:

"How could you do this to me?" a voice he instantly recognized as Ray rang out over the phone. Obviously somebody else also blamed the circumstance on him. Ray continued, "Why would lie about something like that?"

"Ray," Robbie answered in exasperation. He didn't feel like arguing. It just wasn't in him tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe. "Ray," he repeated, "I didn't lie." He didn't feel like pointing out facts like that Lily had told him and that he and Ray were friends.

"You know what I saw, Robbie? You know what I saw?! I saw..."

"Ray! I know what you saw and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you, but it was the truth; I'm sorry she kissed Travis, but I couldn't have known. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can't change the past. It's been a long day...for both of us...can I please go to bed."

For once Ray was silent. Robbie could picture Ray's face in shock on the other end of the line. "Oh...yeah...yeah, yeah...I understand...yeah...well...then..I'm gonna...yeah...I'm gonna go...and..."

"Goodnight, Ray." Click. If Ray had anymore to complain about, it could wait until morning. And the room once again returned to its former silence. That is, for a couple minutes before an odd beeping began. It meant there was a text message. It was probably Ray, or Lily, possibly even Travis complaining about "this awkward position we've all been put in" to quote Lily. Without checking he deleted it. This didn't involve him. They were going to have to solve this without him. After all, it wasn't like they bothered with his drama. The only thing had to look forward to the next day was Kim. Too bad she wasn't looking forward to him...

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

"I'm sorry. I'm moving." As soon as he said, she instantly pulled away.

"What?!" she looked up at him. It looked like her eyes were welling with tears, but it was hard to tell with the darkness and the rain surrounding them. "Are you breaking up with me?" Her voice kept breaking.

"I don't want to. Believe me. It's the last thing I'd ever want to do. And...."

"You've known," she cut him off quickly.

"What?"

"You've known about this for a while. That you were going to move. You've known."

"I have. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"It could wo..."

"No," he said abruptly, "Long distance relationships don't work. I don't want to hurt you later. I want you to move on. Forget me."

"I'll never forget you, Jay. The truth is I've known also."

"Wha?"

"I've known you were going to move," she explained. "I love you so much"

"And I love you."

"We could never be with other people," she continued. "That's why I must do this." She fumbled around in her bag for something. He tried to pay attention, but the rain and darkness made it harder to see. She finally seemed to find it and pulled it out of her bag. He tried to discern it identity through the obscurity. What small light there reflected a sinister glint off it's black steel barrel.

"Wha...What are you doing with that?" He stepped back shaking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered pointing it at his heart, "I'll love you forever."

Still don't understand...just wait...there's a clue hidden in the dialogue. I don't know if it's obvious or not, but it's there. To be continued....


End file.
